khairanworldhistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragons
About the race, large and reptail, clever and kind. History Origin - Truly the first The dragons was the first specis to set for on Khairan. Their life began at sea, and then they steped up on land, life then continued to evolve, mutated by magic they slowly took the form they have today. Most of their prehistoric nature and lives are long lost trough war and conflict. But from what information still is intact, their history began just as primetive, if not even more, then the rest of the folk. They then continued to live in prosper as the dominant speicis as they learned to tame the land with magic and later macheen as they advanced as a comunity. Most dragons lived apart, in large caves or cassles that they chared with their families. Then they had gathering spots and citys, there they met to work together to furher expand and advance their society as a whole. The long lifespan and lack of natural enemies and their piecefull nature made so that dragons did not ofthen spawn new offspring but instead took their while for khortship and infatuations. It is said, that before the arival of the folk, a hard long winter covered Khairan, making it almost impossible to survive. Acording to the little writing that has been found about this it is said they went into a long sleep through magic to ensure their survival during thees cold times. Pre. Katalyst After the war with the "gods". The dragons had to flea their larger homes and hide. There they hid, some in hibernation, while others changed chape to avoid prosicution. It was not untill Taiboor the becoming leader of the dragons made a packt with Lady Kayl that let them come out of hiding and retake their place in the world. After that there was a frail piece that let them live together with the humans or by themselfs far away from civilasation. After Katalyst Ones the katalyst happened, all known dragons dissapared with the Magic. Some ment it was due to their strong conection with it that made it so, others though it was they had done something as revenge for what had happend in the past, and therefor hid before they where cought. But this theory was somewhat discredited when no trases could be found long enough afterwards. Biology Their Apparence Dragons all share their large size and reptail scale skin that ofthen comes in many diferent colors, quite hard and well working as an armor. Most of them have the same eyecolor though. Ofthen changing between the range of green, gray, yellow and red. They have four mayor limbs that they use both to walk with and all have ambidextirous ability to use with tools or interact with their surounding. On their back end they posses a tail that usualy has an averedge lenghth as the rest of it's bodey. Wings to let if fly is mounted on their back, and the head ends in a snouth with side mounted eyes. They have a long reptile toung that lets them taste the air like a snake. The Gift - Wisdom from experience The dragons was the first to have magic, and in most cases it was natural and flowing like that of the Nymphos, though many dragons had learned through their long life to form it with spells and incantations. They also had more natural abilities such as taking other forms, for example they could take the look on that of a man, but also that of other smaller animals, much like that of the Merfolk. Culture While much of the dragons own culture and socity dissapared during the grate war at the end of the Dragon Age, the dragons are quite rigorous with many things, still kling to whatever they can find about their own heritage. In the olden days the dragons lived in much simplisity, as their large size did now alow for easy building or comfort, they nested in different ways in large areas that they called home, then there was a few comunial places where dragons buildt together to make the citys where they tried to advance their society as a whole, many of thees structures was made under ground however, as it was easier to build. There is little known about their holidays or other was of festiv celebrations. Economy The dragons of old had a bargening and favor system as there where there was need of traiding. After the joining with the folk during the Golden Age, the dragons had no economy of their own as they cept to the rules of whatever society they lived with. Religion The dragons belived in a early verssion of the Holy Khairan. But unlike the modern version, all aspects where dragons, as there where no other creatures with the only exeption of one djinn, the first one recorded in writing. Government The old dragons had little goverment as they usually lived quite freely and piecefull from each other, few in number they never had the need to fight for teritory and as their cientific comunities grew, they elected a group leader within each comunity to have the last ruling in disputes but ofthen things where resolved with a democratic vote on maters where there was division on how to move forward. Military The dragons had no military as of untill the attack of the Khassan's. Mostly as there where verry little disputes amongst the dragons themself and their inert formidible ability to combat. But to help fight against the attack from outwords, it is said they begin to build mecanical soldiers to wage their war in a atempt to bolster their numbers against the folk that had begun to attack them. Notable Dragons *Taiboor *Ziru *Bjarn Trivia *While many a dragons can take shape of any creature of animal, it is untru that they need consume said being to take the shape, only carefull study is needed. some belive it is for this studying that they kidnaped folk in the early days. *Despite their large shapes, a dragon needs verry little nutriense to keep up as most of the energy used is chaneled trhough magical energy naturally, that said a dragon would starve without large magic sourses around them. *The rumered need for riches is compleatly inacurate. It was a rumor created by the folk during the Dragon age due to them always finding comonday items in the caverns and citys of the dragons that they regarded as advance machenery and presious things, and then exageration trough time made it to a saying. Category:Race Category:Dragon